Vivre à jamais
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: Avant Albator 78. (Un OS venu d'une fiction qui n'a pas été publiée ici.)
1. Chapter 1

-... et donc, c'est une belle maison. À la campagne. Avec beaucoup d'espace.

Sélène me fixa sans mot dire, de ses grands yeux marrons bien plus foncés que les miens. Sélène était un beau bébé brun et potelé, qui ressemblait un peu à Jack. Pas comme moi, pâle et maigre. Finalement, elle porta son petit poing à sa bouche et se mit à baver. Je souris. Comme elle était adorable.

-Ce sera bien, poursuivis-je. J'ai une grande famille et mes mères seront ravies de me revoir. Pour toi aussi. Tu es une jolie jeune fille… D'ici un an ou deux, tu aura des tas d'amies qui admireront la texture de tes cheveux et la couleur de ta peau. Et si tu le choisis, elles seront peut-être tes sœurs à toi aussi.

Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais, bordel… Sélène ne me jugea pourtant pas. Je me remis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce exiguë qu'était encore ma chambre pour le moment. Sur cet aspect, je ne me mentais pas. La maison de mon enfance datait d'il y avait longtemps et n'était encore dans la famille que par héritage, et il y avait amplement la place pour chacun de nous.

Je passai la tête par la porte. Jack étant toujours dans le salon, je déposai Sélène sur la table basse et quittai l'appartement.

…

-Je ne comprends pas en quoi c'est une mauvaise chose, m'exprima Ben, une heure plus tard, lorsque j'en eu marre de la solitude.

Leur appartement, à son frère et lui, était encore plus bordélique que le mien. Des verres vides et des cendriers improvisés traînaient un peu partout, et dans l'air s'attardait une odeur indéfinissable dont je ne voulais même pas savoir la provenance. Il m'a invité à m'asseoir tout en débarrassant la table d'un vieux carton de pizza qui ne contenait plus de pizza depuis belle lurette, avant de me servir d'autorité un verre de liquide orangé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Du jus de mangue. Tu crois que j'essayerais de te saouler?

J'ai pris une gorgée, prudemment, ai été rassurée de ne sentir aucun gout d'alcool.

-Tu gardais ça dans ton réfrigérateur?

Il a agité le contenant vers moi.

-Ça plait aux fées de passage.

J'ai porté le verre à mes lèvres pour ne pas avoir à rétorquer.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis une fée? ai-je questionné, essuyant mes lèvres du revers de la main.

-Tu dois bien avoir été nommée ainsi pour une raison.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on me le disait. Mes sœurs et moi avions des prénoms étranges, semblait-il, une fée, une princesse et une déesse.

-Tu fais dans les clichés, dis-je.

Je ne me plaignais pas de ce surnom, néanmoins. C'était toujours plus original que Vivi.

-Peut-être. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Fée.

-Ce n'était pas une question.

-Si, c'en était une.

Je baissai les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, repris-je lentement.

-Alors quoi? Tu préfères continuer ta vie ici, enfermée dans cette tour?

Il ne sembla même pas remarquer la tournure poétique de sa phrase.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

C'était la réponse logique. Mais au moins, ici, je me sentais à ma place avec Jack et Mélina et mes sœurs, Rania et Sélène. Ma première famille humaine- les parents de Jack- avait été un échec. Et voilà que je devrais retourner avec eux. Ben dut voir dans mes yeux ce que j'aurais répondu, et visiblement ça ne lui plut pas.

-Je t'ai vue une fois, me confia-t-il. Sur scène. Tu étais douée.

J'étais convaincue qu'il n'y connaissait rien mais le compliment me fit plaisir pour un instant. Même si je savais que la danse ne me serait plus utile. Une fois là-bas, je redeviendrai probablement aide-soignante pour Sophia. Je n'aurais sans doute pas du me plaindre. La santé était un des domaines où la Terre avait encore besoin d'une main d'oeuvre non automatisée… mais les arts aussi, cela dit.

-Tu as de bonnes chances, conclut-il. Tu es encore pure et tu es douée. C'est pour ça que je dis que tu es une fée.

Il glissa un paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche. Je ne savais pas de quel produit il s'agissait, mais ce n'était certainement pas du tabac. Peut-être de la mari. Ou un autre produit encore plus fort, mais de toute façon, il ne se permettait jamais de fumer devant moi. Un instant, j'eus pitié de ses addictions dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser… et je me demandai ce que serait ma vie si je ressemblais aux filles- et aux garçons- que je voyais parfois. Partager les problèmes de Ben, galérer à s'en sortir avec les enfants qui arriveraient inévitablement, cette chance évoquée perdue à jamais.

-Pourquoi maintenant? m'interrogea alors Ben.

-Ma grand-mère perd la tête.

C'était plus simple de désigner Sophia comme ma grand-mère même s'il y avait son nom sur mes papiers.

-Et encore? me demanda-t-il. Ce n'était pas déjà le cas?

Il m'avait assez entendue parler de ma famille et du "différend familial" qui nous avait menés ici au cours des trois dernières années. Il me resservit un verre tout en me fixant. Ben était loin d'être laid mais je ne savais rien d'une éventuelle petite amie. Je savais juste que ce ne serait jamais moi pour la même raison qu'il m'appelait Fée. Ce n'était pas ce genre d'affection qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Je lui étais trop précieuse, moi, la dame du lac si loin de son domaine, égarée dans un royaume humain.

-Je suis enceinte, ai-je lâché au bout d'interminables secondes.

Ça ne faisait que quelques semaines et je ne l'avais encore dit à personne… mais je savais que mes mères l'avaient déjà compris. Ben garda un court moment de silence avant d'hocher la tête.

-Connais-tu le père?

-Non, mentis-je, pour l'importance que ça avait.

-Comptes-tu le garder?

-Oui.

-Il sera sans doute heureux là-bas, me dit-il en écartant le cendrier devant moi.

-Sans doute, reconnus-je.

Si j'avais pu le dire à Ben. Je bus le reste de mon verre en silence avant de me lever. À la porte, je remerciai Ben.

-Sais-tu si ce sera un garçon ou une fille? me demanda-t-il en retour.

-Une fille.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir?

-Une intuition.

Il me serra dans ses bras. C'était un au-revoir, peut-être, à moi et à ma fille.

…

J'avais neuf mères. C'était drôle à dire, soumis à un jugement humain. Isaia était celle qui m'avait eue, et sa compagne Virese. Ensuite, il y avait Saona et Vari, qui adoraient Rania par dessus tout. Eva, la plus volubile à propos de notre monde d'origine. Enési, la plus solitaire, celle qui ne s'approchait jamais des humains. Elle, Lant et Nauma étaient différentes des autres, issues d'une autre famille. Loura était l'ainée, la matriarche de notre cellule familiale. C'était une petite famille, en réalité, qui n'avait réussi à donner naissance qu'à une dizaine de filles, mais cela arrivait souvent lorsque nous nous mêlions aux humains. Quatre d'entre elles étaient comme moi, adoptées par des familles du coin et portant d'autres noms. Rania et moi les avons retrouvées avec plaisir.

-Cela faisait longtemps, a souligné Aurora.

Elle avait les cheveux du même rouge que les miens et les yeux de ce marron si rare. Nous pensions que nos mères nous avaient eues avec le même homme, sans pouvoir en avoir confirmation, mais pour une raison ou une autre elles ne nous avaient pas laissées dans la même famille.

-C'est vrai, approuvai-je.

Rania, encore jeune et de sang "pur", se réinstalla sous la tutelle de nos mères. Cela peinait Jack et Mélina, mais elle ne leur était pas enlevée, pas tout à fait, et puis, ils avaient toujours Sélène et j'étais encore là, auprès d'Aurora et de mes sœurs quasiment humaines. Et comme promis, une vingtaine d'heures par semaine, je m'occupais de Sophia. C'était plus facile quand elle me prenait pour sa fille ainée, Virginie, et plus difficile quand elle délirait vraiment, mais au fur et à mesure que ma grossesse avançait je mettais ce que je pouvais de côté pour pouvoir m'occuper de ma fille- et ainsi, peut-être, lui offrir une meilleure vie que la maigre pension du gouvernement ne le permettait. J'avais dû l'avouer à Jack et Mélina lorsque je n'avais pu la cacher plus longtemps, et pour mes mères et mes sœurs c'était un secret de Polichinelle depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Mon fils est né en automne, qui pour une raison mystérieuse avait toujours été ma saison préférée. Rania voulait l'appeler Jaylis, "vie", mais j'ai refusé. Rania était beaucoup trop jeune pour être une de ses mères, et je préférais lui attribuer d'office un prénom humain, de préférence utilisé par les deux espèces.

-Quelquefois, les garçons portent des noms de pierres, m'a informée Isaia tout en regardant dans mes bras mon petit "hybride mâle" dormir. Ou d'étoiles.

C'était une possibilité, même si j'en avais déjà une vague idée. J'ai fini par l'appeler Lancelot, le nom qui avait été donné à Galaad par Vivianne, et il fut décidé qu'il porterait comme nom de famille celui de Jack plutôt que celui de Sophia. Il faillait bien un père à cet enfant.

-N'est-ce pas bizarre? me demanda Aurora en me prenant Lancelot des bras.

Il avait comme elle et moi des yeux marrons, mais il semblait peu à peu devenir blond comme son père. J'aurais parié que dans quelques années, il ressemblerait trait pour trait à un humain. Un très bel humain, sans doute, mais on ne verrait peut-être même pas la différence.

-Bizarre? Pourquoi?

-Imagine que nous soyons les filles de Jack, s'expliqua-t-elle en tortillant entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux de mon- notre- fils.

Prise au dépourvu, je n'ai pas su quoi dire. Il était marié à Mélina depuis des années, depuis, euh… enfin, ils étaient ensemble depuis peut-être dix-neuf ou vingt ans. C'était toujours possible qu'au début, il n'ait pas été très fidèle et n'ait pas résisté aux charmes de Lant et d'Isaia sans que cela n'ait affecté leur relation, mais pourquoi ne m'en aurait-il jamais rien dit? Et puis j'avais toujours imaginé que nous ressemblions à notre père. Aucune de nos mères n'avait les cheveux roux et très peu de nos tantes, et il nous paraissait invraisemblable que nous soyons nées toutes les deux ainsi au sein de la même famille- encore mieux, au sein d'une famille reconstituée- sur le simple fait du hasard. Jack n'était pas roux, déjà. Et nous ne nous ressemblions en rien.

Aurora n'a même pas du y penser plus longtemps, mais en moi, le doute est resté.

…

Je suis retournée voir Ben et son frère, bien sûr, peu après mes vingt ans. Mon fils avait déjà six mois et il se portait tout à fait. Je voulais que Ben puisse le voir au moins une fois. Mis à part le père de Lancelot qui avait disparu dans la nature, Ben était le seul ami que j'avais pu trouver dans cette ville. Son frère m'a accueillie avec un drôle d'air mais s'est tu quand j'ai déposé le repas sur la table en guise de cadeau.

-Combien de temps va-t-elle rester? a-t-il demandé en se léchant les doigts.

-Pour la journée seulement.

Ben me souriait.

-À quelle heure repars-tu, Fée?

-Dix-neuf heures.

Ce serait déjà bien assez tard pour Lancelot.

-Fée? a répété son frère. C'est ton nom?

-Vivianne, répliquai-je aussitôt. Mais Fée va très bien.

Il n'était peut-être pas tout à fait sobre, mais je ne connaissais pas davantage son nom. Ben a demandé à prendre Lancelot. Il avait l'air hésitant, mais il le tenait bien.

-Il te ressemble, a-t-il souligné.

J'ai souri.

-Merci, ai-je murmuré.

C'était normal, aurait dit Eva, qui affirmait que la fille avait toujours le visage de la mère biologique. Je ne savais pas exactement si c'était parce que, pour une raison que je n'aurais pas su expliquer, les gènes de son espèce se transmettaient aux hybrides à une plus forte proportion ou s'il s'agissait simplement du fait qu'au cœur d'une nation humaine, des traits sylvidres se voyaient d'autant plus pour qui savait regarder, mais je savais que c'était véridique, même pour les "pures". Lancelot a commencé à chouiner et Ben me l'a rendu, désolé. J'ai réclamé de l'eau, pour le lait en poudre que j'avais apporté avec moi. Ça me semblait bien plus simple que d'essayer de le nourrir par moi-même.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, j'ai réclamé de sortir. Nous n'allions pas passer toute la journée dans cette boite sombre, sans fenêtres. Aucun des deux n'a protesté, et nous avons passé la journée dans des lieux publics. Au soir, j'ai sacrifié ce qui me restait de mes économies pour cette journée pour nous offrir le repas dans un petit restaurant rapide.

-Reviendras-tu bientôt? m'a demandé Ben.

-Je ne sais pas.

J'eus envie de lui proposer de me suivre. Il ferait un bon père pour mon fils, j'en étais certaine, et peut-être aurions-nous d'autres enfants- ou alors il se lierait à une de mes sœurs, ce qui ne serait pas plus mal. En tout cas, lui et son frère seraient à l'abri dans notre petit village. En réalité, je ne savais même pas si ça avait le moindre sens. Je n'étais pas naïve au point d'imaginer pouvoir sauver un homme qui n'y croyait pas lui-même. Et peut-être ne supporterait-il même pas la vérité- peu d'entre eux en étaient capables. Je n'en savais rien. J'ai fini par repartir à l'heure convenue.

…

-Quel âge as-tu, Virginie?

-Dix-neuf ans, maman, répondis-je machinalement.

Sophia me demandait souvent mon âge. Au début, je répondais toujours un chiffe invraisemblable, mais la blague avait rapidement perdu tout son sens. Elle n'écoutait quasiment jamais. Elle était malade depuis que j'étais petite. Il y aurait eu des solutions, bien sûr, mais à part la prévention elles étaient trop coûteuses. Ne restait qu'à limiter les dégâts. Parfois, elle savait encore qui j'étais, mais la plupart du temps elle croyait que j'étais sa fille ainée, morte quand j'avais deux ans dans un accident de voiture, soit deux ans avant mon arrivée. Nous ne nous ressemblions pas, elle et moi, mais Sophia nous avait attribuées le même prénom, ce qui devait expliquer sa confusion.

Il n'y avait pas d'agressivité dans son attitude. Elle devait la voir, _elle_. Encore.

Quand je relevai les yeux, je fus contente de voir Isaia, dans le cadre de porte. Elle avait bricolé une robe avec un drap pour se couvrir, et je me suis à grand-peine retenue de rire en la voyant affublée ainsi. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si être nue la gênait, habituellement, ou comme si elle avait un espoir de se faire passer pour humaine, toute en teintes de vert. Elle m'a jeté un regard presque courroucé avant de se remettre à sourire.

-Es-tu occupée, Alianne?

-Si, dis-je en désignant les repas à peine entamés sur la table basse.

Elle esquissa un geste de la main, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

-J'aimerais te parler.

Et comme, de toute évidence, cela ne pouvait attendre, je la suivis dehors, sur la terrasse. Les nuages couvraient le ciel mais la lumière filtrait encore. Il faisait frais, à cette période de l'année- nous aurions du être en hiver- mais il ne neigeait jamais. Il grêlait, parfois, mais les rares chutes de neige fondaient toujours bien avant d'atteindre le sol. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me ramène sous le couvert des arbres mais nous sommes restées sur les dalles de pierre.

-Que me voulais-tu? lui ai-je demandé.

-J'ai discuté avec une de tes sœurs, me répondit-elle un peu trop sèchement. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de partage de gènes?

Honnêtement, j'ai mis quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

-J'ai fait un test ADN, corrigeai-je d'une voix basse.

Elle semblait soudain plus qu'en colère.

-Je n'ai pris qu'une goutte de sang. Et je me suis adressée à une des nôtres, terminai-je, osant à peine parler.

-Tu en es sûre? riposta-t-elle, sa voix perdant petit à petit ses intonations glacées.

-C'est la fille de Nauma qui m'a parlée d'elle.

J'aimais à m'imaginer tout un réseau clandestin dont les membres veillaient les unes sur les autres. Nous étions déjà une communauté en soi, bien cachée… même si ce n'excusait pas forcément mon inconscience. Le regard d'Isaia se fit pensif quelques secondes.

-Et que cherchais-tu? me questionna-t-elle en revenant à elle.

Elle me fixait, cherchant la réponse sans que je n'aie besoin de la formuler.

-Ton père, murmura-t-elle, puis elle rit, mais sans trace d'amusement.

-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui, chuchotai-je.

-Je t'_ai_ donné un père! riposta-t-elle, élevant la voix pour une rare fois. Cet homme que tu aimes tellement, que j'ai laissé t'élever.

Je ne voulais pas repartir un débat sur ce sujet, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait avoir oublié que ce n'était pas Jack qu'elle avait choisi au départ. Je lui en étais reconnaissante- à Jack, pas à Isaia- mais je savais aujourd'hui que je ne lui étais pas apparentée. Il ne représentait pas les réponses que je cherchais.

-Pourquoi cet homme t'importe-t-il?

Peut-être parce qu'il était la moitié de moi-même?

-Mais que t'imagines-tu donc? a repris Isaia dans un rire. Tu crois que tu aimerais la réponse?

Elle parlait bien trop doucement, à présent.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Pourquoi me ne donnait-elle pas tout simplement un nom? Ne serait-ce pas infiniment plus simple?

-Tu es _ma_ fille, Vivianne, insista-t-elle, utilisant pour la première fois ce prénom que je m'étais moi-même choisi, mais cela sonnait comme si elle voulait me manipuler. _Notre_ fille. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois déçue. Tu as déjà amplement pour être heureuse.

Quelque chose dans ses yeux ou dans son expression semblait la faire paraitre triste. Elle se détourna finalement et jeta sa "robe" blanche sur le sol avant de partir. Je jetai un dernier coup d'oeil vers la maison, quelques mètres derrière moi. De toute manière je n'avais plus tellement faim.

…

Ce fut au printemps que la nouvelle commença à se répandre. Celle qu'_elles_ approchaient. Et que lentement, la guerre s'amorçait. Jusque là, c'était une idée un peu floue, mais elle devenait soudainement concrète.

-Que feront-elles de nos familles? s'est demandé Olivia, la fille de Nauma, un jour, à haute voix.

-Nos familles savent, a répondu Aurora, dans le confort de sa chambre. Elles sont au courant de tout et l'ont accepté, et leur rendent même service. Pourquoi leur feraient-elles quelque chose?

Nos mères nous aimaient certes, mais nous savions qu'elles nous avaient eues avec des humains plutôt que de mettre au monde des "pures" pour une raison. Sans doute prévoyaient-elles de nous utiliser plus tard, dans cet hypothétique après. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que nous _serions_ l'humanité… mais nous en serions certainement une part importante, avec nos familles et ceux qui survivraient.

C'était mon opinion. Nous aurions pu en spéculer pendant des heures.

…

La sphère noire est tombée sur Tokyo très exactement trente-trois jours plus tard.


	2. Chapter 2

Lancelot a été le premier de nos enfants à naitre. C'était bizarre parce que Vivianne n'avait que dix-sept ans, que certaines de nos sœurs comme Rania et Lescia étaient encore bien jeunes et que nous en aurions peut-être d'autres. C'était bizarre parce que nos mères, consciemment ou pas, se sont mises à attendre de leurs filles les plus âgées qu'elles en fassent de même.

Vivianne et moi étions nées à quelques jours d'intervalle. Si nous n'avions pas d'affection particulière l'une pour l'autre, ce simple fait nous liait au sein de notre sororité. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'aux yeux de nos mères, son fils est rapidement devenu le nôtre. J'espérais que cela m'éviterait d'avoir à enfanter encore quelques années. Je ne savais pas… Enfin, si, je savais comment je pourrais m'y prendre, en théorie. Je pourrais partir quelques mois dans la ville la plus près et revenir avec un enfant, comme Vivianne l'avait fait- même si les circonstances étaient différentes, je ne m'attarderais pas là dessus- ou bien m'établir avec un homme d'ici. Faisant partie des deux communautés, Vivianne, Olivia, Lan Dai, Iris et moi, nous aurions pu fonder une famille avec n'importe qui… mais les pères de nos enfants seraient inévitablement des hommes humains. Les hybrides ne pouvaient se reproduire avec des pures. C'était la nature qui en avait décidé ainsi.

C'est de ce fait, et de la naissance d'un et non d'une hybride au sein de notre communauté, qu'est fatalement née cette idée de "seconde humanité", à partir de phrases échangées de de concert entre mes sœurs et moi, d'abord avec un peu d'absurdité puis de plus en plus sérieusement. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir, bien sûr, et personnellement je n'étais même pas certaine que nos mères savaient exactement pourquoi elles faisaient ce qu'elles faisaient. Peut-être que tout était planifié dès le départ. Que Lancelot et d'autres fils comme lui étaient expressément attendus pour devenir plus tard pères et conjoints, pour qu'au final notre peuple n'ait plus besoin de présence humaine sur Terre.

L'idée était terrifiante. Surtout quand je regardais ma famille, mes parents qui avaient été plus qu'heureux d'enfin accueillir une fille au milieu d'une fratrie de garçons. Mais petit à petit, au fil des mois passés à attendre et tandis que mes sœurs -humaines et sylvidres- élaboraient des théories de plus en plus précises à partir des bribes révélées par nos mères et nos tantes, il est devenu évident que rien ne leur arriverait à eux. Ni à aucun véritable humain déjà sous leur protection. Ils et elles continueraient à vivre ensembles comme ils et elles l'avaient toujours fait, et elles ouvriraient les bras à quiconque serait prêt à les rejoindre.

Cela semblait toujours quelque peu cruel. Mais c'était justifié. Nécessaire.

Tout n'était pas de la faute des humains, cela dit. Des guerres contre l'extérieur avaient contribuées à façonner notre époque comme elle était. Mais les faits étaient là. Depuis la fin de la guerre contre Liumna, l'humanité était beaucoup trop nombreuse pour la Terre, avait déjà épuisé presque toutes les ressources et pollué la terre en n'épargnant que des rares coins- et encore. Quand à l'essor technologique qui avait suivi la défaite de Prométhium et le début de la paix entre humains et mécanoïdes, il s'était lentement essoufflé et l'humanité en elle-même avait commencé à stagner petit à petit durant la dernière décennie. Nous, c'était différent. Il faillait faire table rase, tout recommencer en mieux, et l'humanité n'avait même plus les moyens de le faire. Il y avait toujours ces gens, plus clairvoyants, qui avaient eu la présence d'esprit de partir au tout début- ces _pirates_, comme on les appelait- mais plus personne n'y croyait. Ce serait à nous de nous en charger.


	3. Chapter 3

La généticienne à qui avait parlé Vivianne est venue à la fin de l'été, à peine quelques semaines avant le premier anniversaire de Lancelot. C'était une pure, ce qui a surpris Vivianne autant que moi. Elle avait de longs cheveux sombres aux nuances rousses, le teint légèrement bleuté et l'aura caractéristique de nos mères, mais elle était habillée à la mode comme si elle avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas se démarquer, au lieu de porter les tenues plus légères que nous préférions généralement, loin des regards indiscrets. Il y avait des pures qui vivaient délibérément parmi les humains, mais elles étaient sacrément rares.

-Vous auriez pu m'envoyer les résultats par message, lui a fait remarquer Vivianne.

-Je sais, a dit la pure en lui tendant une enveloppe. Mais je suis un peu parano, et le voyage n'est pas si long.

Elle a souri. Elle semblait curieusement chaleureuse, pour une pure.

-Et puis je crois que j'avais envie de revoir un endroit comme celui-ci.

-Vous vous sentez seule? lui ai-je demandé, surprise.

Vivianne disait que de son séjour à la ville, ce qui lui avait manqué le plus était nous, mais elle avait eu sa famille pour compenser. En règle générale, nous- notre espèce- n'aimions pas la solitude. Nos mères nous disaient que nous n'étions pas faites pour être seules.

-Oh, non, a répondu la femme avec un doux sourire. J'ai deux filles.

Elle avait néanmoins la tête légèrement penchée, comme captivée par quelque chose. Écoutait-elle le son du vent entre les arbres? Les murmures de ses cousines? À quoi pensait-elle donc?

Je me disais souvent que j'aurais aimé être télépathe. Les pures naissaient naturellement avec les dons de leurs mères, mais pour les demis, cela s'apparentait à jouer à la loterie. Certaines les avaient, d'autres, plus nombreuses, arrivaient à lire les émotions ou possédaient une intelligence inhabituelle, et d'autres, encore, venaient au monde sans rien obtenir. Nos mères n'en faisaient pas de cas- en tout cas, jamais devant nous-, mais parfois, au sein de sororités, cela ressemblait à une compétition.

-Êtes-vous nombreuses? a-t-elle voulu savoir.

-Quelques dizaines, ai-je répondu.

-Crois-tu... que tes mères et tes tantes laisseraient vivre mes filles parmi elles?

-Vous êtes sérieuse? a répliqué Vivianne, incrédule.

Ce n'aurait pourtant pas été infaisable: de la façon dont m'avait parlé Nauma, j'étais certaine qu'elles avaient un lien de parenté, avant que ma mère ne trouve une place dans cette famille-ci. J'aillais parler quand ma sœur a poursuivi:

-Vous voulez dire… Sans vous?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, a répondu la pure avec un doux sourire.

Elle nous a regardées toutes les deux avec attention avant de me demander quel était mon nom.

-Euh... Olivia Ennes.

-Non. Ton autre nom.

Sous son regard insistant, il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour m'en rappeler.

-Lescerin.

-Alianne, a aussi répondu ma sœur, qui avait sorti le contenu de l'enveloppe pour y jeter un bref coup d'oeil.

-Duca, ai-je précisé en jetant un coup d'oeil vers Vivianne. Toutes les deux.

Je préférais de loin Olivia, mais il semblait que c'était plus facile de nous identifier avec le nom de notre lignée- celle qui avait adoptée ma mère, dans mon cas.

-Duca, a pensivement répété la pure avant de se remettre à sourire. Natun, dans mon cas. Et les prénoms de mes filles sont Laeda et Mikara.

-Ce pourrait être possible, lui ai-je dit. N'êtes-vous pas la cousine de Nauma? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que nous accueillerions nos cousines comme nos sœurs.

-C'est gentil, Olivia.

Son sourire était ensorceleur.

-Je m'entretiendrai avec tes mères. Est-ce que cela te convient? a-t-elle ensuite demandé à Vivianne, qui a hoché la tête. Bien. J'ai à faire et je ne pouvais pas rester longtemps, de toute manière.

Et sans un mot de plus, sans une salutation ou un au-revoir, elle a tourné les talons et elle est partie.

-Elle n'a pas dit quel était son prénom, fit remarquer Vivianne une fois la pure disparue de notre champ de vision.

-Ilana, répondis-je avec un haussement d'épaule, un rire prêt à sortir de ma bouche à la moindre réaction de sa part.

Vivianne me jeta un regard curieux, mais sans la moindre moquerie. Elle replia finalement la feuille qu'elle tenait pour la remettre dans l'enveloppe.

-Allons retrouver Aurora, suggéra-t-elle.

Je me demandai si elle savait. Nous pouvions, Aurora et moi: même dans la conception que notre peuple avait d'une famille, il reconnaissait que nous n'étions pas de vrais sœurs, bien qu'élevées comme telle. De tels cas étaient possibles. Rares, mais acceptés.

-C'est donc vrai? Vous êtes du même père?

-Oui.

Elle ne me donna pas son nom. Je ne demandai pas davantage. Elle avait le droit de garder le silence si elle le souhaitait.

…

J'ignore ce qui est advenu d'Ilana et de ses filles. La guerre prit fin quelques mois plus tard. Aucune d'entre elles ne vint jamais.


End file.
